


Two Heads are Better Than One! Or are They?

by Wizpen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Comfort Reading, Gen, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizpen/pseuds/Wizpen
Summary: Daily shenanigans of an unlikely set of twins. Though their fate was never meant to be they still have faith and do what they do best, fight.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Sothis and a Pair of Blueaheads

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I came from a far land which starts with an 'f' and ends with a 't' and it's not 'fart' though they may resemble one another and I have a different alias on that site. I heard that traction was better here so I decided to set up an account here and post my fic in two places. Enjoy.

It was that dream again. The dream where that little green-haired girl sleeps peacefully on her throne of stone. Though this time was not like the others. From the years of seeing her in her seemingly eternal slumber, this time she opened her eyes. Her frail little body nudged slowly, moving the loose fabric that made her sublime dress of blue and gold. She lifted her head slightly and scanned at the figures in front of her.

“Now who are you that is so rude as to watch me sleep? I hope you have a good explanation of this” she jibed.

“Bereto”

“Beresu”

The two figures were shocked at each other’s existence. They shared the same confused stares. They instinctively rubbed their chins with their right hand and supported it with the other. All this time they had thought they were inside this dream by themselves safe for the sleeping girl. They had never thought of turning their gaze from the object of their dream, though now they see that this was an unusual one.

“Can you two wipe that silly look on your faces? It’s rather vexing, though I could not say that I am not amused. You two look similar enough, are you siblings?”

The two turned their eyes from each other to the star of the dream.

“We’re twins.”

“We’re twins.”

They said in unison, now sporting their usual looks. The boy with his intense glare and the girl with her nonchalant stare. The green-haired girl cringes away at their eerie unison.

“So it seems… I have a feeling you lot will be quite a lot to handle”

They tilt their head in confusion as to what the girl meant by her remark. And so the interrogation from the girl began, all ranging from date of births to how the waking world stands.


	2. A Fateful Encounter with Three Powers

"P-please, I beg of you! We weren't going to hurt those kids I swear!"

With a swift slash of his iron sword Bereto spares himself from hearing the empty pleas of a sinful bandit. He wiped the bit of blood that got onto his face. He knew it was better to clean it quickly as to help prevent unwanted infections and to also wipe the blood off his sword else it will grow dull. Or so his father says. Turning to his sister he saw that she had just finished off another bandit and was crowded by a group of strangers that they were saving.

"That was marvelous swordsmanship, or should I say swordswomanship." A blond boy garbed in blue commented on Beresu as she wiped her sword, much like Bereto, abiding to their father's one and every advice.

"I must say, you and your brother are quite the warriors for standing up to those bunch of ruffians. You've even managed to route their leader! I just wished some people were skillful enough to do so." The white-haired girl said whilst making snark comments at her peers.

"Whoa there your majesty, I had the perfect plan to deal with those bandits though it was ruined by the two of you," shrugs the other boy with the earring.

Bereto stared at the quarreling youths then stared at his sister before announcing his presence, "Are you okay?"

The three youths yelped at his sudden appearance. Beresu on the other hand already felt his presence from miles away, though they weren't that too far away.

Beresu nodded to his brother, "We should report to dad," turning to the rugged orange man on his horse.

Jeralt was ordering some of his troops to secure the perimeter and check up on the injured. As he issued his last orders to his remaining troops he saw his set of twins approaching, followed by what looks to him were trouble in the making.

"Listen you three, I've set up a perimeter so it would be better that you stay with my company to the next town over. You two, good job, though the leader managed to escape but it seems that we haven't suffered any casualties and that's enough for a skirmish that we didn't prepare for," he smiled at his children and got down from his horse.

"Thanks dad."

"Thanks father."

They both said in unison. The yellow-caped boy was making some sort of playful remark regarding the twin's curious unity before he was brushed off by the girl in red. The three were making idle chitchat amongst one another with the occasional inquiry to the twins before a knight who looked like he ate one too many cupcakes came rushing with a worried look.

Jeralt was the first to see the man with the horseshoe moustache. The man had struck a long-forgotten memory inside Jeralt, "Oh no, not this again," he said under his breath.

"Oh my! Is that you Captain Jeralt? By the Goddess it is you! My word you haven't changed a bit, we must catch up for old time's sake ha!" the sleek-haired knight beamed with a smile at their reunion, almost forgetting about the actual matter at hand.

"Ah yes Alois it has been a while. These children are yours I hope, they were ambushed by some bandits but my men and I have taken care of them," Jeralt pointed at the three with his thumb.

Alois attended to the three nobles as Jeralt grabbed Bereto and Beresu aside.

"Listen you two, this knight is an old co-worker of mine. I bet he has some business that he wants to discuss," Jeralt embraced the two by the shoulders and huddling them closer as if they were having some pep talk before a big skirmish. The two nodded, never questioning his father's words.

"Captain Jeralt, I can't thank you enough for taking care of the students. I must say I have something I would like to discuss with you," Alois approached the three-man family with a wide smile.

"Speak of the devil," Jeralt grumbled under his breath.

"What was that Captain?"

"Oh nothing, it's nice to see you're doing well after all these years," The old mercenary lied, trying to hide his annoyance.

"Ha! As to you Captain, as to you!" they both walked away discussing what seemed to be important matters for one and a complete chore for the other.

"Y'know, the Alliance could use people like you two. I may not act like it but I have some connections in the Alliance that would need your set of skills," The boy with braided hair proposed.

"Must you be so rude Claude, we haven't even introduced ourselves. I'm sorry for my friend, I am Dimitri von Blaiddyd, Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and as do the Alliance, the kingdom can benefit from your allegiance." The blond prince introduced himself not forgetting to have a piece of the twins.

"Right right sorry your highness. The name's Claude, Claude von Riegan, heir to the house Riegan which I've been told was the preeminent house of the Leicester Alliance, and of course, my offer still stands." Claude sported a cheeky smile in hopes of giving off the friendly image and would win some brownie points from the two.

"I guess that leaves me. My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. Princess and heir to the Adrestian Empire. It seems that recruiting you two have been a trend amongst them and so I would not lose out. With you two, the empire can achieve greater heights that even man can't imagine." The red-caped girl announces without an ounce of doubt and a face full of vigor.

"May we know your names?" Edelgard asked, extending a gesture to the twins.

"Bereto."

"Beresu."

As usual they say. Again, amused, Claude let out a not so subtle chuckle. Dimitri only shook his head to Claude in disappointment. He could not fathom how a heir of a strong house can act so brazenly.

Edelgard then asks the important question again, "So then, which will it be? The Empire or, well, these fools?"

Bereto and Beresu looked at each other with confusion as to how to answer such questions. It was not because that they weren't able to chose which side to work for. They were just confused on how silly and irrelevant these questions were for them who have lived on the road for as long as they can remember. But still, to appease the people in front of them they answered with their own judgement.

"I'm going with-"

"I'm going with-"

They were about to finish their sentence before they were abruptly cut off by Jeralt who now looked more tired than has ever looked.

"Kids, pack your things I guess we'll be going to the monastery."


	3. The Black Wacks

He stared at the blackboard in front of him then to the white chalk on his right hand then back to the blackboard then back to the chalk. The mercenary repeated this task in confusion. He had always wondered what it was like to go to school. As a kid he only knew what was taught to him by his father and his men. Though now he had his wishes granted to him, the goddess had put a little twist to it. Now he's a professor.

The students stared at their statue-like professor, curious about the wonders he will teach for his first lesson. Some wonder if he will teach some sort of secret battle technique that he had developed over the years, perhaps a sure-fire strategy to turn the tides. Some whispered compliments about the charming new young professor to her friends. Others were either asleep or thinking of ways to blackmail the man in case this new professor would go against his soon-to-be empress. Still the students were only left to their imagination since the professor was still inside his own.

Bereto tried to think hard on what his father had taught him throughout his life. 'How about how to win in a battle of stamina when sieging a well-equipped castle' he thought. But no it was too advanced for the first day. 'How about how to hold a sword?' he thought again. But no this time it was too simple, he would bore his students. He believed these kids would already have sufficient basic combat knowledge. Then it hit him. He remembered the very first thing his father taught him. 'The basics of basics' his father used to say. He was taught that the flow of life itself is similar to this subject. A subject that dictates patience and willpower. A subject that can feed a man for his entire life.

Then with the confidence of a thousand suns he started writing on the blackboard. The vigor in which he was writing sent chills to his students' spines. Excitement and curiosity burst forth from the students. As he wrote the last letter with utter elegance he turned to his students and crossed his arms. The blackboard read:

"Fishing 101"


	4. The Golden Goons

The classroom was bustling with life. Constant inaudible chatter filled the room from front to rear. Paper planes flew above the students' heads every now and then only to contain words of love or curses when unfolded. Groups of students huddle around one another, glued by their similar interests, only jumping groups when the topic of conversation had the same wavelength. A student was checking herself on a hand mirror, others drew doodles on pieces of papers or was in the middle of eating a good amount of 'snack', two boys were arguing though it looked more like one of them was being scolded for his unseemly behavior, a girl helped herself with the free time to hone her trusty spear whilst chatting up a storm with another girl who was deep in her books. For a lack of a better image, the classroom was like a marketplace.

The door opened with a loud bang and in came the new professor, her presence alone shut the classroom down from its loud activities. Her strut gave off her dominance, showing the students who's boss. In her hands were thick tomes which were dropped onto the teacher's desk. A puff of smoke escaped their death from under the heavy books. The professor flipped a few pages of the book and opened the first chapter. She held her chin and read the book with the utmost concentration, nodding every time she understood the contents. The classroom now had a heavy air which made some of the students so uncomfortable they couldn't move a muscle.

The students jumped as the professor stood up from her desk and turned to the blackboard. Without uttering a single word, she took the white chalk and began writing on the blackboard. Beresu never thought that she would become a professor, but she had to do what she was assigned to whether she had any experience in it or not. It was not an option to fail, it never was. That was how she was taught and in turn that was how she thought. She turned to her students, scanned every single face there was. From the scan she pinpointed students that might need special attention in the future, and unsurprisingly she found some, or rather a lot. She moved over to the side of the board so the students can see clearly what she had written. Her gestures, her actions, her utter presence had made her students realize something. That she was a natural at this teaching gig. The blackboard read:

"Nature of Warfare: Chapter 1. Basic Roles of Combat"


	5. Two Heads, May not be Better than One

Freshly made food was not a common commodity for those on the road, especially for mercenaries. Every warm meal that they ever get to eat was always a blessing and a boost to morale. Food is an essential commodity for bands, platoons, armies. With enough food, soldiers will have the energy to fight. With good food, soldiers will have the morale to fight a good fight. Now though, for our newly recruited professors, the fight is on a different battlefield.

"So Professor Eisner how do you like the monastery thus far?" inquired the old man sitting in front of the twins. The man, Professor Hanneman, was readying his handkerchief into a makeshift bib as he was about to enjoy a plate of scrumptious fried pheasant. The age-restricted woman next to him, another called Manuela, was already enjoying her scrumptious meat pie without a care. It was baffling how a woman so slim could eat a heaping pie by herself. Professor Hanneman didn't hide his disgust for his co-teacher.

"It's boring around here isn't it Professor? Always so calm and peaceful, I don't really mind it but a woman could use a bit of action every now and then, don't you agree?" the ex-songstress chattered, giving off a seductive wink to Bereto.

"Oh hush Manuela, don't you have any common decency? You're a teacher here and after a long time you have a new woman peer, I think it's high time you behave in a befitting manner," chided Hanneman while cutting the breast of his pheasant.

Manuela rolled her eyes, "And here we have someone who hasn't seen any action in a long time, if ever."

Hanneman sighed as he stuffed his mouth with a piece of meat. After swallowing he turned to the twins, "forgive my colleague Professors, it might be best that you get used to her demeanor," his face lit up to bring forth a new topic to the table, "and how was your first classes? The students are precious aren't they?"

The twins looked at each other, expecting the other to answer first. Beresu gave in to her twin's request and, with a flat tone, said, "the monastery is a very good keep, it will do well in case of a siege, I quite like it here."

The two seniors raised an eyebrow at her statement. They didn't expect her answer to be so practical to say the least. Though if the new recruits were comfortable, however their comfort standards are, then all is good.

"The students were very cooperative. I've never taught anyone before, It was an important experience."

"Oh, do pray tell what your first lesson was," Hanneman inquired, trying to assess his rival's abilities for future reference. Though he acts like a nice senior citizen, Hanneman was a competitive man when it comes to academics.

"I had an interest in a book called 'Nature of Warfare' and based my coming lessons upon what I've learned on the field and that book."

Bereto's eyes shot wide. He was baffled as to why he didn't think about teaching from a book, instead he just came to the class and winged it. Though the class was fun and the student's enjoyed it he never thought that the students would understand it whole. What if, god forbid Bereto thought, the students did not like fishing. The worst thing ahead that Bereto could think of now is the fact that he had to answer Hanneman's question as well.

"I've read that book before, it was quite boring truth be told, I like teaching the students my own way," Manuela said, twirling a spoon at Berusu's direction.

Hanneman shook his head, "no, no, no, Manuela, you have to set a standard as to what you teach to our students, else the students will have knowledge that they can't string together and that is disastrous. I have never read that book before, you might have a good eye on books Professor. How was your class Professor?"

Bereto thought of a way to say what he was going to say in a better manner. But after some thought he didn't really mind. He winged it back then, he'll wing it now too.

With pride and a firm belief that he has taught well Bereto spoke, "I thought the students about the philosophy of fishing."

Manuela almost let out a chuckle. It was evident that she did not expect such an answer, though she was quite amused at the Professor's unique stance. Hanneman on the other hand could not fathom what he had heard. He only wished that there was a deeper meaning into teaching the students about fishing, and there was. Bereto wanted to share his delight of fishing with his students.

"I-I see, that is quite interesting. I hope the students enjoyed their lessons," Hanneman politely tried not to judge his peer.

Berusu's eyes lit up as she heard the word fishing. She looked at her brother with an awe-inspired stare. She was absolutely amazed about her brother's 'talent' in picking 'fascinating' lessons.

"Why didn't I think of that," Berusu uttered, lightly hitting her head in an attempt to procure a better lesson for her next class, one that would be held in a high esteem much like her brother's. Bereto was surprised at his twin's reaction. Maybe his lesson was not that far from good.

"That's cute, it seems you two have much in common," Manuela joked. So they continued their meal with a bit of chatter here and there, though it was more of a quarrel between Hanneman and Manuela. The twins only ate their well-deserved fresh meal of the day, Grilled Herring and a glass of Albinean Berries Juice.


	6. Sweets and Enamors

"This tome is fascinating indeed, what was it that you called it? Fiction? Mortals have quite a way to enjoy their short life," Sothis kicked her legs around, laying on her belly.

She had been kept busy with thick, heavy, mushy romances ever since Beresu took her to the library, unwillingly of course. It has been some time since Sothis was able to manifest herself in front of the twins. Though they would have been better off without. The 'ghost', a codename the twins used to describe her, had shown the twins that she was not someone who can be taken lightly. The past couple of weeks she had disturbed the twins from their daily lives. To combat this the twins had made a shift schedule of whom Sothis can pester that day. Today someone was Bereto's lucky day.

"I must ask, you mortals read these tales which were written by other mortals which may or may not be true?" Sothis lifted her head up towards the serious Bereto tapping his finger on a tome that was occupying him.

Bereto turned to his bed where Sothis was, staring at the nuisance inside his room for a moment. He reminisced of the days past of bliss and peace without a certain someone asking questions almost every single moment and complaining every other time.

"I guess so," Bereto briefed her on the ways of the mortal then turned his chair back towards his desk.

"Have you read this before?"

Bereto glanced at the cover that Sothis spread all over his face. Coincidentally, he has read it before. It was a story about two kids and the drama surrounding their lives as they learn about romance. There was something about sweets in that book but he could not recall.

"Yes."

"Then hush, do not tell me how this story ends," Sothis gave her full attention back to the book.

Bereto went back to his work before hearing another comment from Sothis, "strange these kids are, how can they be so entangled with one another. All because of some confection."

The two continued on their works quietly for a moment before Sothis decided to interrupt.

"Bereto, how do Leicester Delights taste like?"

He never had the luxury to buy sweet things. They were costly and would only end up in the hands of those with wealth.

"I don't think so."

"Do you suppose Berusu can make them? I'm very intrigued how these sweets can start such a story! These kids sure are strange," Sothis asked, in the hope that the more feminine one of the twins would know a thing or two about sweets, what she failed to understand that they were two peas in a pod. Bereto never had much interest in sweets nor did he have any interest in romances.

"Yes they are strange, especially when they're thousands of years old." old."/p


	7. Doppelganger

"Uh… hey Raphael, don't you think the Professor looks a bit different today? Oh I don't know, maybe more masculine?" Ignatz asked his deskmate in bewilderment. He tried to wipe clean his glasses for some time but the Professor remains 'masculine' in his eyes.

"What are you talking about Ignatz? The Professor is the Professor, she's been teaching us for a whole month now! Don't tell me you already forgot what she looked like," the big oaf which was Raphael ensured his smaller friend.

Ignatz rubbed his chin trying to figure out what was different with the Professor or whether he was starting to turn crazy. The four-eyed painter was locked in his daze, only to become amusement for his snack-munching deskmate. Ignatz's confusion was not unfounded. The Professor was quite different that day, though aside from Ignatz the other students either did not care enough about the difference or thought it was some sort of complicated test.

"Lorenz, I'm not the only one tha-" the young soon-to-be Alliance leader was cut off by his ever-so-serious 'rival'.

"Hush now Claude, the class is in session, I'm sure this is some sort of advanced learning that the Professors have developed. Now if I can just figure out what this method means before you do, then I can show them that I'm the rightful leader of the Alliance!"

The pink twin-tailed diva of the class tried to hold her laughter in, failing just a bit of chuckle here and there. She held her mouth with her hand and put the other on Lysithea's shoulder.

"Pfft-please tell me I'm not-*snort*-seeing things, right?" Hilda struggled to say in between her burst of giggles and snorts.

"I-I don't think so Hilda, I cannot fathom what's happening here. Her? His? oh I don't know anymore, but those stockings! They're almost tearing apart!" Lysithea said in horror, trying to grasp the situation at hand.

Leonie was not exempt from raising an eyebrow at the fiasco. She tried to find every, if any, logical explanation as to why this is happening right now. She was not expecting a place as sacred as the monastery to overlook things such as this to happen, even if they were happening because of a faculty member. She nudged Marianne softly, wanting to hear her opinion of this phenomenon.

"Uh, what's exactly happening right now Marianne? Was there any briefing that I missed this morning?"

Marianne closed both her eyes tightly, and to top it off blocked them with her hands. She shook her head, her body coming along with it, in denial about the things happening right before her eyes.

"Oh by the goddess, please forgive me for my sins. Please forgive my being for witnessing such vulgarity," she prayed forgiveness to the goddess before sneaking a peek between her fingers, "O-oh my, Oh goddess forgive me for I can see that muscular chest and those sculpted arms, it is too much for me to bear witness to," Marianne continued her plead to the goddess, only to further give evidence to Leonie that this is not something that should be happening right now.

The Professor wrote on the blackboard nonchalantly, without an ounce of attention nor guilt about the things happening around the classroom. As the last letter was written in powdery white, the Professor put down the chalk and turned around. The students were either too oblivious or too confused to utter a single word about their professor, mainly because it was not their professor. It was Bereto in a cheap disguise of what should have been Beresu.

Sothis had informed Bereto about his twin's eagerness to learn from books that led her to overslept. He knew that when she oversleeps, it was either Jeralt that woke her or nobody at all. Since Jeralt was on a mission outside of the monestary Bereto was dealing with a new problem that he had never encountered. The twins had shared their class schedules for the purpose of dividing the time Sothis spends with either them, 'Sothis Shifts' they called it. On that day Beresu had an early morning class. With no time to ponder, Bereto took matter into his own hands. He took his twin's clothes and put them on in an attempt to act as her doppelganger. For some unknown reason that he did not care so much about, he found a set of hair extensions that he clipped onto his own to make his hair longer, much like his sister's. Before he set out into the unknown he checked himself up on Beresu's room mirror. He twisted and turned to get a good look about his overall appearance. Bereto thought he did a pretty good job and thought that nobody would notice what the difference between them was. Sothis on the other hand couldn't help but thing that there was something wrong with his head. Bereto of course, overlooked some tiny bit of details. He was 11 cm taller and more muscular.

Bereto cleared his throat before starting his lesson, "today we're going to continue where we left off last time about troop morality in the battlefield," he meticulously explained in a high-pitched voice that he had thought was similar to Beresu' voice that he had thought was similar to Beresu's.


	8. Girls Will be Girls

The Monastery's dormitory. The living quarters for the students', both nobility and commoner, who attend the Garreg Mach. Each room has been decorated accordingly by their respectful tenants, showing their interest and everyday activities in each furniture. Some rooms are clean and tidy while others are just the definition of a shipwreck.

Three consistent knocks on the door sprung the busybody that is Lysithea from her books to her feet. She's not one to be bothered when she is all but absorbed into her academic endeavors.

"Ooohhh… who can it be, don't they know that I have to catch up on next week's lessons?" Lysithea sprung open the door with crossed arms and without looking, voiced her complaint, "I'm sorry but I don't have time right now, if you can please leave me alone then I'll be very happy!"

"I see, forgive me for the intrusion then."

The answering voice sent a jolt onto Lysithea's spine. She didn't realize who she was speaking so harshly to. In a fit of panic she jumped backward and fumbled on her words, "o-oh! Professor! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it was you a-and I was so busy studying, ohhhh can you forgive me Professor! I didn't mean to yell at you!"

Beresu only tilted her head in confusion at the panicked little Lysithea. For reasons unknown the girl reminded Beresu of an angry chihuahua.

"It is fine, I will come back later when you have free time."

"Oh no-no-no-no-no! it's okay it's okay! Come one in Professor," Lysithea dragged the Professor into her room in an attempt to decrease the damage that she had done even though Beresu didn't see any harm being done.

"Is there anything that I can help you with today Professor?"

"There is, I would like to apologize for last week's accident concerning my brother."

"O-oh it's that, don't remind me," Lysithea cringed at the memory that was ingrained deep into her mind. She only wanted to forget that scarring memory but to this day it was to no avail.

"Okay. I would like to apologize and as proof that you accept my apology I was tasked to get your signature in this paper," Beresu pulled a folded piece of paper. It was the punishment set forth by Seteth towards the twins. They were to apologize to the students in that classroom and receive their signature as proof that they had apologized.

"Oh okay then, what about your brother Professor? Don't tell me he's going to come here next," Lysithea shudder at the thought of meeting Bereto again. Her fragile little heart was not ready to be scarred for the second time this month.

"Seteth has banned Bereto from coming into contact with any Golden Deer female students, and as I was also at fault I was tasked to gain back the female students' trust," Beresu said, handing over the piece of paper to Lysithea.

The white-haired mage took the paper and moved to her desk. Every student's room were equipped with a set of pen and inkwell. This was to facilitate the students in their self-study.

While waiting for the document to be signed, Beresu looked around her student's room. Lysithea's room was quite simple. There were more books than accessories present. She had a standing mirror, courtesy of her noble parents. Piles of study material on her desk, both read and unread were present, even books that Beresu had never heard of were there. It was all ordinary for someone like Lysithea, but one thing caught Beresu's eyes. On the neatly tucked bed of Lysithea sat a couple of animal plush all garbed in armor with the Alliance's coat of arms. There was a bunny, a bear, a cat, and a lion. Beresu couldn't help but take one of them. The touch of the fur was so soft that Beresu thought she was holding an actual bunny. The tingling sensation of her fingers digging through the fur was immensely relaxing.

"Alright Professor, the ink's all dried up! Here you go," Lysithea handed the paper back to the Professor only to be shocked at what she was doing, "H-hey! Put Lieutenant Hops down! Um… they're from my parents! Y-yeah, I asked them to stop sending me things like that but they just won't stop! I-I don't think that they're cute and that they help me sleep because they keep me company, no-no-no of course not!"

Lysithea grabbed the plushies on her bed and stuffed them under her desk. All but one plush that was still in her Professor's arms. Beresu had her faced dug onto the fluff that was Lieutenant Hops. The blissful texture of the soft fur was like nothing that Beresu had ever felt. The bunny smelled like strawberries and made her want to take a bite out of it to reveal the cream that was inside.

"Uh.. Professor, are you okay? Do you like it?" Lysithea asked the joyful Professor.

Beresu didn't utter a word and only nodded as she was still high up in the heavens from the feel.

"I'm glad that you like him and even though I don't like him he's still mine, my parents gave him to me."

Beresu slowly put the bunny down and gave it back to Lysithea and she in response slowly took it back and hid it under her desk along with her other soldiers. Lysithea could feel that she had made a mistake even though Beresu didn't move a single face muscle to indicate that she was displeased with the abduction of Lieutenant Hops from her face.

"Hey Professor, have you ever had a plush toy before?" Lysithea asked out of guilt.

"No. Living with a mercenary band, we used to bring whatever was necessary so we can save space and decrease the burden of our horses."

Lysithea put both her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth, "Then what did you do to have fun when you were little?"

Beresu rubbed her chin to remember how her childhood went, "I usually play swords with Bereto, we fished too and train with Dad," she mentioned and traced off back into her mind.

Lysithea couldn't fathom the lack of entertainment that her Professor had in her childhood. She thought to herself that she must help her dear Professor to get back what was her right as a girl and as a child.

"Y'know Professor, I guess I can ask my parents to send me another plush toy for you. I bet they don't mind."

Beresu's eyes lit up and she almost jumped forward, though from Lysithea's perspective it was more of a twitch, "thank you, I would like that," Beresu smiled.

It was the first time that Lysithea saw the Professor smiled. For some reason it brought a warm fuzzy feeling in her heart knowing that she had made that smile happen.

"Alright then! Oh right, what kind of animal would you like as your first plush toy?"

Without a second thought Beresu answered with confident, "a Teutates Pike."

"H-huh?" Lysithea was caught offguard by her choice of animal.


	9. Birthday Bass

The time was 3 AM. Jeralt had just woken up from his bed and was on his way towards the bucket of water in the corner of the room to wash his face. He didn't bother to wash any of the gunk on his face, his main concern was jolting his eyes open from the cold water. With his face now washed and ready he put on a white shirt, a pair of cargo shorts, and grabbed a set of fishing gear, baits and all. As he opened the door there stood a pair of familiar faces. The twins had been waiting for him in front of his room and they too were garbed in similar clothing.

"Well aren't you two excited," Jeralt said with a smile and a small chuckle.

The two nodded and they all took off from the faculty's living quarters. They took a wagon filled with buckets and set out onto the wilderness. Jeralt was driving the horses while the twins were prepping the fishing gear inside the wagon. The trip was relatively quite as they were no strangers to the road. Though usually they would all ride on individual horses rather than a wagon like this. The three had reserved the day for a day off and Rhea had been kind enough to provide them a free wagon, as long as they come back with it in one piece.

The group arrived into a lake high up on the hills. Around them were thick pines which grew for years without human intervention. Nobody was around except for them. They arrived at about 5:30 AM just as the sun was about to rise. The body of water was surrounded by a mountainous area full of green lush. Shrubberies of berries dotted the land here and there exposing red and black fruits which would be feast for the wildlife that lived there. Jeralt and Bereto unfastened the knot on the boat and carried it towards the lake while Beresu carried the group's fishing gears.

After rowing to the middle of the lake they all casted a line and went silent. There were no sound except for the chirping birds and the blowing of trees by the wind. The calm clear water showed them what would eventually be their prize but would sometime be distorted by the fishes' movements or the blowing wind.

Jeralt was the first to break the silence, "are you guys sure this is the only thing that you want?" he asked considering that this was not just any occasion and would only happen once a year yet this was the only thing that they do every single year without fail.

Bereto furrowed his eyebrows, "hush, I sense a bullhead coming," Bereto hushed his father which Jeralt replied with a chuckle and a gentle knock on Bereto's head. Bereto flinched at the bump on his head and rubbed where Jeralt had hit him.

"It's okay, we like fishing," Beresu said without moving her sights from the bobbing sphere indicating that no fish had fallen for the bait, "besides, it's one of the things that we all three like and can spend time together with, besides fighting of course."

Jeralt was surprised with Beresu's answer. He had never thought of it that way, he thought they were forced to go fishing because he would just take them since he doesn't know what to do besides that and fighting. Jeralt sighed a breath of relief and smiled.

"Happy birthday kids."

"Thanks Father."

"Thanks Dad."

And they all went back to their poles in hope of snagging a whopping breakfast.


	10. Brawns and Brains

From the last few months of teaching Bereto had learned the hardships of a teacher. Finding new materials to teach, papers to grade, faculty businesses, and other fascinating things that have occupied his time in the Monastery. Though nothing came close to being the worst unlike one thing, supplementary classes. Bereto thought that people would learn in the same pace if given the exact same materials and generally acceptable teaching methods. He had never been so wrong in his life. Even so, he steeled himself and learned from the experiences that were pushed to him. Now the classes get easier and easier to teach with every passing week and the students who leave the wanted list for supplementary classes increase significantly. Except for one.

The blue-haired squirt scratched his head at his disbelief as to how his strategy was insufficient, "but Professor, if our forces were smaller than the enemy than we need to be stronger! 1 man should at least be able to fight 10 enemy soldiers!"

With black bags under his eyes and dry eyes which were long overdue to some resting Bereto held up a finger to Caspar and covered his tired face with the other, "but the fact remains that our forces and the enemy forces have similar fighting prowess, only difference is the number of men on each side, then what should you do?"

Caspar furrowed his eyebrows, "now that's dumb! Then we should have trained harder so that our men have superior skills in battle against the enemy, that way we can't lose!"

Bereto's eyes twitched at the same argument Caspar had been giving him for the last 2 hours. He couldn't fathom as to how this student had returned to the same conclusion over and over again even though he was told that the correct answer was not that one. Sothis floated around Bereto, laying on air and crossing her leg on top of the other. She was looking at the bewildered student who thought it would be better to bring better troops, which was not wrong but it was not a situation that can be changed.

"Oh my, this little sheep is very confused. He's got the vigor of a warrior but sadly his little head is quite confused."

"Okay, this is BATTLE STRATEGY class, not WAR STRATEGY or any OTHER kind of strategy. Now let me repeat the premise one more time Caspar, an army commander had found out from a scout that the enemy troops outnumber them by a large margin, they didn't pinpoint how many, supplies were still good and plenty, it was a mountainous area with some creeks and thick woods, there is a thigh-deep river separating the commander's area from the enemies. Now this is important, the enemy doesn't know our positions. In this situation what should the commander do?"

They both froze in their place before Caspar backed down to his chair to think deeply.

"If I were the commander…"

Bereto had his focus all on this answer, it was all or nothing.

"If I were the commander," Caspar tapped his chin.

"Yes, if you were the commander what would you do in this situation?"

Bereto urged the boy to answer.

"If I were the commander I would've brought more troops," Bereto wanted this nightmare to end. He went back to his desk and packed his books. Sothis shood her head in a show of sympathy for her tired host.

"W-was that correct Professor?" Caspar asked him in hopes of being free from supplementary lessons at last.

"See you tomorrow after class Caspar"


	11. Spookmoon

When brown turns to white the wyverns of Fodlan flock south to seek warmer winds. The children of Fodlan are usually tasked to gather firewood while the decreasing hours of day are still up. The fishes which swim to warmer waters fill the rivers of the land and are ripe hunting grounds for those seeking game. The people wear thicker clothing to survive the coming cold months. Though it may seem like a bad winter is coming, the people still find enjoyment in the last day of Wyvern Moon. On the last day a very peculiar festival is usually enjoyed by everyone in Fodlan. From children to the elderly, all celebrates this day. A day celebrated to incite the power of the Goddess in keeping the monsters in the dark at bay. On this day the children would dress up as monsters themselves to show that they have nothing to fear for fear is what gives the monsters their power, or so they say.

The Monastery was no exception in enjoying this joyous holiday. The stalls in the markets were decorated with scary trinkets and costumes. Charms to ward off evil spirits were hung on the windows of the dorms. Torches were decorated with carved pumpkins. Children in outfits run around playing and feasting in the sweets that are given around. Sweets themselves were believed to be food of the Goddess and would bring good luck to those who consume them in this day.

The twin professors, though live their lives mostly in the seclusions of travel, were not strangers to these events and would gladly participate for this is one of the few times they could eat sweet confections. Though sugar candies are quite expensive to make, honey-preserved fruits and honeyed nuts were readily available for the common folks and both of the twins liked to indulge in them. Though now it seems another party is fonder of sweets than them.

"Is this *munch* all *munch* that you've *munch* managed *munch* to gather?"

Sothis was lying on Bereto's bed plowing through a mound of honey candies placed on top of a picnic rag that was made into a bag of some sorts.

"We've never had that many before," Beresu told the candy munching gremlin. She had her own small bag of sweets, consisting of honey candies and honeyed almonds, the latter of which were her favorite snacks though now that she's tried other sweets the almonds seem a bit plain.

"Please refrain from eating them all," Bereto half-heartedly pleaded to Sothis. He was nibbling on a pack of candied plum gelée, quite the expensive treat for a mere mercenary to have though with the monastery's non-lack of nobles it was quite easy to find Bereto's favorite sweets.

"Is it not fine to indulge ourselves every once in a while," Sothis says as she puts a marble of candy into her mouth, unaware of the sickness that it would start later.

"That's true," Beresu agreed to the statement. It's not everyday that the twins get to have a relaxing day eating nothing but teeth-rotting sweets.


End file.
